Getting Started
When you begin the game you start with very little and it is up you and with the help of townspeople to get you started. Starter Equipment Beginning farming tools for the new farmer and where they are found. * Cheap Hoe: Given by Mist on Spring 2 * Cheap Watering Can: Given by Mist on Spring 2 * Cheap Hammer: Obtained when you meet Melody for the first time on Whale Island. Earliest time you can receive this is Spring 2 * Cheap Axe: Obtained from Stella. Earliest this can be acquired is on Spring 2 after gifting Stella 2 items (colored grass or bamboo shoots, just not weeds) and talking to her a few times until she mentions your field. * Cheap Sickle: Obtained from Erik. Earliest this can be acquired is on Spring 2 after gifting him 2 items, like with Stella. * Cheap Fishing Pole: Obtained from Cinnamon after she moves to Trampoli on Spring 9. Enter, speak to her, then exit the Clock tower and look for her at one of her fishing spots (on Spring 9 she will be fishing at Lake Poli); speak to her to receive the fishing pole. * Harvester: Obtained from Candy after she moves to Trampoli on Spring 9. Ask her about Rune Wonders to receive the harvester. * Pet Glove: Explore any dungeon and then speak with Kross to obtain it. Earliest time this item can be obtained is after visiting and exploring Whale Island on Spring 2. * Weapons: Basic weapons can be purchased from Ganesha at Damascus Forge. * Armor: Basic armor can be purchased from Danny at Danny's Groceries. Free turnip seeds *The first bag of seeds is received from Mist during the introduction phase on Spring 2. *The second bag is acquired by cutting the grass in Mist's yard (after obtaining the sickle, gift her 3 items and talk to her until she makes the request) and then speaking to her again. *The third bag is acquired from Erik via the 'Sowing seeds' farming topic. *The fourth bag is acquired on Spring 6 by fulfilling a request by Mist and then speaking to her once it's fulfilled. Quick-Step cook book Speak with Rita in Snowstyle Tavern (6pm) to receive this item. The earliest time that this can be acquired is on Spring 2. Note: You may have to speak with her a few times before she hands it over. Farm Companion Received from Ganesha after raising FP a small amount. If you give her a Scrap Iron when you first meet her, she will give you the book then (of course this assumes you've gone to see Melody to get the Hammer before completing Stella's errand)... but, nonetheless, that's all you need to do. Unlocking the shops Speak to Stella in the church early on to initiate a meet and greet quest. This will acquaint you with all the villagers who run the shops. Stella will ask you to deliver a bamboo shoot to Turner in the Inn. Go to the Inn, you will run into Eunice if you have not already met her. Leave the Inn and reenter and Turner should be at the front counter. Equip the Bamboo shoot and give it to him. From here just follow the instructions of everyone you meet to complete this quest and unlock all the shops. Continued reading Now that you have gotten off to a good start and familiarized yourself with the game, you should enjoy all it has to offer. Should you find yourself stuck or wanting some extra help the rest of this wiki is intended to serve as a guide to accomplishing the various tasks in the game. These articles are a good place to start if you are stuck or just want a quick reference. *Game Mechanics *Characters *Dungeons *Gameplay Tips *Guides Category:Guides